The New Kid
by GirlintheRain
Summary: Beck is new at Hollywood Arts. Join him as he makes friends, endures the crazy antics of his coconut loving acting teacher, and just maybe get Jade to agree to go with him. Not without difficulty of course. Bade with possible Cabbie or Candre.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. (There is a VERY important A/N at the bottom.)**

xX:)Xx

Jade West stormed to her locker early that morning, wanting to get away from her family as quickly as possible. She had a pretty gruesome fight with her parents the night before, and wanted to get away from the house the minute she woke up that morning.

She twirled the combination to her locker, not even having to think about it. She had memorized it long ago.

She sighed, grabbing her things for her first and second classes, seeing as they were upstairs, and in the same hallway, not wanting to make the extra trip back to her locker.

On her way to class she heard a bubbly female voice squeal "JADEY!"

Jade turned around, rolling her eyes. She would know that voice anywhere.

Caterina Valentine was one of Jade West's only friends. She was actually the only female that Jade would put up with at Hollywood Arts.

They had met back in the first grade, when Jade had told off some of the bullies that were constantly picking on Cat, and they had been best friends ever since.

"What's up, Cat?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Did you know that elephants have like, a really great memory? Aren't they like so huge though? Like, they could probably just lift up their foot and just smush you into a pancake! Aren't pancakes so yummy? That reminds of this one time when my brother-"

"Cat, for the love of all that is holy, shut up!" Jade screeched at her.

"Sorry Jadey,"

Normally, Jade would have told her not to call her that, but instead, she just rolled her eyes and walked into class.

xX:)Xx

Beck Oliver walked into his third class that day with his head held high. It was his first day at Hollywood Arts High School, and he loved it there already, even if he had only had two classes so far.

He found a seat towards the middle of the classroom. It was nearly empty, him being one of the first students to arrive to class.

The classroom slowly began to fill up with people. He saw a boy with dark skin and tightly braided hair walk in, and motioned him over.

He had met him when he had arrived in town from his home country of Canada the previous weekend (the current day being a Monday), when he had moved in down the street from the mocha colored boy. They had become instant friends, and Beck was glad that he would know someone at his new school.

The boy, Andre, walked over to sit next to his olive skinned friend.

"So, you have Sikowitz, huh?"Andre asked him, eager to see his new friend's reaction to the coconut-addicted teacher.

"Yup. I've heard he's a little wacky?" he replied, in a wondering tone.

"Oh, you have no idea, my friend." Andre replied easily; glad to know that his friend knew that Sikowitz wasn't entirely right in the head.

This rang true when the crazy teacher stepped into the classroom through the window at the front of the room. Followed by him screaming "Drive by acting exercise! You're all terrified kangaroos!" to which the class responded by jumping up and down and making weird screeching noises. Beck looked around for a second, unsure, but after a reassuring glance from Andre, followed suit.

The class continued on in a similar way. Beck knew that this would be by far his favorite class.

As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of class, the majority of his classmates rushed out of the room, ready to eat lunch. Andre looked over at Beck. "You coming, dude?"

"Yeah, sure." and with that, they headed towards the Asphalt Café, ready to eat.

As soon as they got outside the school, Andre headed towards a food truck parked over to the side of the small lunch area.

"This is the Grub Truck. It's where we order our food, unless you brought it with you," Andre said, then pointed to the man inside of the truck, "That's Festus. He runs the Grub Truck."

The two boys walked over to the truck. There was currently no one in line, them being a few minutes late to lunch.

"What'cha got today Festus?" Andre asked the man in front of them.

"I've got burritos and tamales. Which would you like?"

"A tamale sounds pretty good." Andre replies quickly, not having to think about it.

"Yeah I'll have one too." Beck easily agreed.

They retrieved their food, paid, and walked towards the tables that were set up in the small eating area.

Andre walked right to where he and his friends usually sat, motioning for Beck to follow.

"Hey guys." Andre said, announcing their presence. "This is Beck. He's new. Today is his first day."

Beck gave a kind smile, before Andre continued, "This is Cat."

"Hi Hi!" Cat squeaked out with a bright smile, giving a small wave in his direction.

"This is Robbie."

"Hello." Robbie greeted.

"That's Robbie's puppet, Rex."

"Sup, man?" Rex greeted, followed by Robbie's usual 'he's not a puppet!'

"And this is Jade."

"Whatever."

Beck stared at her for a bit longer then he should have, before quickly sitting down next to Andre. She was beautiful. Streaks of blue added color to the light brown hair that fell down her shoulders and to her mid-back. Her eyes were a piercing shade of blue, and her skin tone was a light ivory color. He smiled. He knew he would like these people.

"So Beck, how are you liking Hollywood Arts?" Robbie asked him.

"I love it. It's much more interesting than my old school." Beck answered calmly, easily sharing his opinion. He wasn't one to care about what others thought of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jade roll her eyes.

"That's good" Robbie answered simply.

"Did you know that racecar spelled backwards is still racecar? Oh my gosh, that's so funny! That reminds of this one time, when my brother almost got hit by a racecar. But he's okay, because the racecar ran into a wall before it could hit him. I don't the racecar driver was okay though." Cat rambled on, smiling brightly the whole time.

Beck had to blink. He had never heard anyone go on like that for so long about such random things without even taking a breath.

"That was a good story Lil' Red." Andre answered her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked in an offended tone.

"Well, I liked your story, your little, and you have red hair."

"Oh. Yay!" Cat exclaimed, beaming.

"So Beck, what's your favorite class so far?" Andre asked him, changing the subject.

"Probably Sikowitz's class." Beck replied, knowing the answer immediately.

Andre smiled, glad that his friend liked the acting teacher, ""Cool, Sikowitz's class is by far the most fun." He was quick to agree.

"Yeah, what is it with that guy and coconuts?" Beck asked questioningly, interested in finding out the answer to the question.

"He says the milk gives him visions." Jade replied not making eye contact, and standing up to leave, seeing as the bell had just rung to signal the end of lunch. Beck stood up as well, following the others back into the school for their next class.

Yup. He would definitely love it here.

xX:)Xx

**A/N: So tell me what you guys think! I was originally going to make this a three-shot, with chapter one as Beck's first day, chapter two as him getting Jade to agree to go out with him, and chapter three as the first date, and then it being finished. But if you guys want, I might make it into a chapter story. So review and tell me what you think! *hint hint***

**Oh and I'll try to have the next chapter of HOA: The Musical up soon. The next chapter for this will probably be up by tomorrow or the day after. I feel really bad for not updating HOATM for so long, but I don't really have a decent excuse for not updating it, so yeah.**

**Oh and one more thing. This story will obviously be a Bade story. But it will also most likely have Cabbie in it too. I'm not sure if this will get to the point where Tori comes or not. If it does, it will probably only be the pilot. Or I could make a sequel where it follows the show. But it will have parts in it that aren't from the actual episodes. If I do that then it will most likely have Tandre. If not, then I want to know if you'd rather see Cabbie or Candre. I'm more of a Cabbie shipper, but I recently read a Bade story with Candre in it and so I think that kind of changed my opinion on Candre a little bit. I could actually see it happening now.**

**So would you rather this story just be Bade and Cabbie with a sequel that will later include Tandre, or just a Bade and Candre story. It's up to you guys, really.**

**So yeah, sorry about this RIDICULOULY long A/N. Review! It'll make me the happiest person ever! :)**


End file.
